


Somebody Murder Me

by Cathartic Pain (arsenicarose)



Series: DreamNotFound HURT Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corruption, Crying, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Hunting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Minecraft is the "real" world, No spoilers after that, Past Relationship(s), Possession, SMP spoilers up to November 28, Sad Ending, Set in the SMP, no canon after that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Cathartic%20Pain
Summary: "George sighed. 'There is nothing else we can try. You speak of his power as myth and maybes, but I know it and I have seen it for myself. We used the power together once, but I stopped using it when I saw what it was doing to him…'"Dream has been taken over by an evil being. George’s goal is to remove the evil and bring Dream home, but if he can’t...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound HURT Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051328
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	Somebody Murder Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw the previous version, it was exactly the same as this one, it just got glitched from sitting in my drafts for so long. I just resubmitted it exactly the same so it would work properly. <3

George had gotten good. He had been practicing in his off hours, honing his skills with every weapon, with every technique, with parkour and running. It had taken him a long time, quiet, behind the scenes work, but it had finally paid off.

Dream didn’t know what hit him.

George hadn’t wanted it to come to that though. He had watched the slow descent into hateful chaos with a wary eye. He had watched Dream banish Tommy for destroying his house and reveled in it, at the time. Later, he would see it as the beginning of the end. Revenge begets revenge, and Dream _got_ revenge.

Tommy was destroyed by exile, and Dream knew his power.

It had finally gone too far though. All the different lands came together, a secret meeting in the dead of night (for Dream), to decide what to do with him. It was his world, and he had god like control of it, so what could be done?

That was the problem with getting good. Now, George was the only one who would be able to end it, especially because it was _Dream_ who had gone feral.

He didn’t volunteer at first, choosing instead to lounge at the back of the room and listen while they bickered and laid out plan after ridiculous plan. None of them would work. George knew it just from listening to them.

Tommy wanted to trap him, and a lot of people agreed with that. A good old fashion trap, to kill him or contain him, was the best way to go. Then they started to remember all the other times they had tried to trap him, just as a prank (back when things had been good), and how easily he slipped away.

Sapnap wanted to throw down one on one, certain that _this_ duel would be the one that he would win. That was quickly shot down. Sapnap wasn’t bad at the game, but this was _Dream_ they were talking about.

Technoblade offered his services as a murderer, but that was shot down too. Sure, Techno might be able to win if it was a fair fight, but there was talk of Dream using dark magicks, pulling items and weapons from thin air, conjuring miles of obsidian in seconds. It made him terrifying when he was mad.

He was always mad.

Fundy and Tubbo reminded everyone of the Dreamon, something they had tried to warn of before, but everyone had ignored them. Neither of them went as far to say, “I told you so," but the words settled around everyone like a silent, choking dust.

Now everyone was actually stumped. If Dream really had magic, there was no point in even trying to fight him. The whole world would be ravaged, if he wanted it to be. No one had stopped him before. No one had come close. He had no weaknesses, they complained, he was too perfect.

“He does have a weakness,” George murmured, finally bringing himself into the conversation. “Me.”

“No, George, that’s ridiculous. We’re not doing it that way. You’ll die!” Sapnap looked genuinely worried, feeling a fear of Dream that George just couldn’t quite understand, though George didn’t feel much of anything anymore.

“No, it might actually be a good idea,” Tommy interjected, “George is what got me exiled in the first place. Dream would do anything for him.”

“Maybe in the past, but there is no telling how much of the Dream we knew is even in there. If he really has been possessed and given powers, Dream might be gone… I- I can’t lose you too, George,” Sapnap pleaded.

George sighed. “There is nothing else we can try. You speak of his power as myth and maybes, but I know it and I have seen it for myself. We used the power together once, but I stopped using it when I saw what it was doing to him…”

“You have the power too?” Sapnap asked, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it was something for just the two of us…” George remembered those early days so fondly. The original members of Dream SMP, surveying their lands, building the community house, running and laughing, back when all of it was just for fun, just friends living together in the wilds. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the perfect, painful memory. “Besides, I don’t use the power anymore.”

“Then what makes you think you can win where others cannot?” Techno was clearly referring to himself, despite not specifying.

“Because I’m his weakness, or at least the closest to it. We have no other options. If he kills me, you’ll know all is lost, and you’ll all have to hide in the Badlands until you can figure something out.”

“This is a terrible plan,” Sapnap said.

“Yeah, it is.” With that, George set off. Despite all their blustering and protest, no one stopped him.

He dropped by his house to stock up. Food, potions, armor, weapons, tools, supplies, and anything else that might remotely help in the fight. Then, he sent a message to Dream.

_GeorgeNotFound: Hey, long time no see. Can we meet up?_

He didn’t wait for a reply before heading out, axe resting on his shoulder and shield hanging off his arm.

 _Dream: What for?_ _  
__GeorgeNotFound: I miss you. Please?_ _  
__Dream: What is this about?_  
 _GeorgeNotFound: Please, Dream. I just want to talk._ _  
Dream: Then why are you swinging an axe around?_

George’s eyes shot up, scanning the foliage, and there Dream was, hiding in the canopy of a nearby tree. He was almost achingly beautiful to look at, except for the haunting eyes (red, though George couldn’t tell) and the latticework of corruption spreading across his face and down his neck.

“I should have known you would be watching me. You never could stay away.” It sounded like a tease, but George was actually being serious. Since being corrupted, he had seen Dream skirting the trees and disappearing behind leaves, just out of sight.

Dream hopped down from tree to land in front of him, rolling to perfectly cushion his fall. “So now you have come to put me down, or are you going to pretend that’s not your goal, Georgie?” His voice was scratchy and warped, deeper with more bass. It sent a shiver down George’s spine.

“I don’t want to kill you, Dream, but you’re… polluted in someway, and we cannot have you here anymore.” It was true that he didn’t _want_ to kill Dream, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t.

Dream laughed, a sickening sound that twisted George’s guts. “Well, you’re not here to _cure_ me with that axe, are you?”

“Do you know of a cure?”

“Maybe if you have loved me back I wouldn’t be like this,” the Dream thing spat.

“Fuck you, Dream. How dare you?! You know I loved you! I loved you more than anything! Just because I wouldn’t say it in front of the others, didn’t mean it wasn’t true! Don’t blame all this on me!” How did Dream always know the most painful places to hit?

“No, George, you never loved me. You just liked toying with me, stringing me along and keeping me close so you could be bathed in love without ever having to give it back. Taking comfort from me in bed and in life, knowing that I would do _anything_ for you. It makes me sick just to think about it.”

“I died when you left me, Dream! I don’t feel anything, and nothing makes me happy. If you had left me for Fundy or even a fish, I might have survived, but you left me so you could destroy yourself and everything else I care about! You have no idea how much that hurt.” Tears started to roll down George’s cheeks, and he hurriedly wiped them away, hating himself for letting them fall in the first place.

He could almost see Dream then. The corrupted features softened, broke a little, and Dream’s old expression of concern poked through, the one George had seen a million times. It hurt to see it, but it was even more painful to have it snatched away.

The Dream thing snarled and shoved whatever that was back down. “This is pointless. No matter how things were before, they are different now. There is nothing you can do to change it.”

George saw the ender pearl in Dream’s hand before the little speech was even finished, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Even blighted as he was, he still had to be dramatic. George pulled up his own ender pearls, but kept them hidden in his pack, with his hand hovering over them.

The pearl shot through the air, landing at the top of a nearby mountain, and Dream waved goodbye as he zipped away after it. George had thrown his pearl right after, so he was on Dream’s tail in a second.

Dream grunted with frustration and took off at a flat out run, hopping down the mountain and slipping under the trees in an effort to get away.

When they first built their lands together, Dream would have gotten away, but George had been practicing, and he quickly realized that he was just as fast, if not a little faster.

They ran for hundreds of meters, and Dream could never quite shake George. Slowly but surely, the distance between them decreased. George never relented. He was carrying enough food to run past all known lands and then run for another several thousand meters.

Dream was starting to get tired. He realized quickly that if it was going to come to a fight, he would need some of that strength and food saved up. With no warning, he flipped around and charged at George head on, axe high and eyes wild.

George quickly caught the axe with his shield, feeling his arm vibrate with the weight of it. He jumped up and brought his own axe down on Dream, but was stopped by Dream’s shield.

It was pointless to fight in the way they always had, so George tried something new. He swept low, just dodging the sharp edge as it swung above him, and threw his weapon at Dream’s feet.

Dream managed to dance away, but there was real fear in those evil eyes.

They spent a few minutes trading blows, but they were relatively equally matched now, especially with Dream running low on food and rest. At one point, George even managed to split Dream’s shoulder open, though it healed immediately.

“Enough of this!” The thing growled, throwing George off of it. “I don’t need to play this stupid game with you.”

“I don’t want to play any games, Dream. Please, just give up the power! We can go back to the way things were!”

“No, we can’t.” The corruptions in his face spread, criss crossing lines that covered every visible inch of skin.

George started shooting arrows at it, as it flew up into the sky, amassing power frighteningly quickly, but they did nothing to him. After around 15 arrows, all of them wedged into his former lover’s body, George gave up. The Dream thing had turned on invulnerability.

“You cannot stop me, George. No matter how good you get at fighting or running, I will always be better, and I will always have this.” He held an egg in each hand, one was green and black and one was two different greys. “I can create any monster I want, and I don’t even have to command them to kill you. They see you as an enemy from the moment they are born.”

Mobs started raining from the sky, first creepers, then vindicators, then ravagers. They began to fill the clearing, and they noticed George. There was no way to survive it. Even if it was just 20 creepers, that many explosions would be enough to kill a man, but with the evokers already summoning vexes, and the ravagers thundering towards him, he was absolutely dead.

Unless he went back to it.

He had discarded those powers, choosing not to pick them up again after watching Dream’s slow descent into destruction, but he always had access. Power like that is not something you can forget, no matter how much you want to.

George remembered all too well. It had started with him finding the ancient texts. He and Dream were young and naive and curious. Who would turn down raw power? They would lie with each other, deep in the forest, just the two of them, and summon all kinds of things, from items to weapons to monsters from lands they hadn’t visited yet. By the end of the night, they would be curled into each other’s arms, watching the sun crest over the horizon. Sometimes, they would kiss. As time went on, they kissed more.

They hadn’t kissed in a long time.

Then, he had been forced to watch, as the months passed, as Dream was devoured by it. The man he loved lost to the evil thing that stole his body. He had known far before anyone else. He just refused to accept it.

George quickly did the command, those secret words that would let him be a god once again, and everything stopped. All the mobs that Dream had spawned around him went still, confused. In this god mode, they couldn’t see him as an enemy. They couldn’t really see him at all. With another series of commands, they all disappeared.

The power felt good, and it was happy to be back. It surged within him, filling him with possibilities. It sang to him all the things he could do, and it wanted to destroy. It wanted to make the world into a hellscape. It wanted what the Dream thing wanted, because it was from the same power.

It was a hard call to ignore, but George had been ignoring it for a long time.

“Oh, so you haven’t forgotten then, Georgie? You just put it on a shelf, neglecting it like you neglected me, only to pick it up again the moment it became useful to you?” Despite all its blustering, it looked scared, and it started to fly higher and higher.

“I never neglected you. I am just more reserved than you are, and you know it, or at least Dream did. He never seemed unhappy to me…”

“He was _lying_ to you. Can’t you see it? When he made you king, he wanted to be your consort. When he fought for you, he wanted to be known as your protector, as your _anything_ . All he wanted was to be _yours_ , George.”

“It wasn’t like that. I was _his_.”

Again, that little piece of Dream, as he had been before, popped through, hoping and wanting. He reached out, desperate to touch, to have, to be with, but he was lost again. The Dreamon growled in frustration. “This is all pointless! You are just getting in my way! You and I are completely equal by every measure! Both of us indestructible and unlimited in our power. We can’t even _hurt_ each other, so why bother?”

“Dream never did pay attention to these things, but this time, I will thank him for it.”

“What are you talking about?” The Dream thing’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Now that I have found my own power again, I have something he doesn’t have.”

It started to back away, sinking closer to the ground, as if it meant to escape. “What do you mean?”

“I have operator controls. Dream may have perfected the power and used it for his own good, but I found it first, so I can _take it away_.”

“What? NO!” It started to fly off, desperate to get to somewhere safe, but it was too late.

With a quiet sob, George sent the command, taking the power away in one swoop. It was a last ditch effort, one he wasn’t even sure would work.

It did. The Dreamon turned to look at him the second the magic was ripped away, and it screamed. The corruption retracted through his skin, across his face, and back into his eyes, until they became the gold that George had always loved.

“George?” Dream asked, in his normal voice, before plummeting to the floor.

“Dream!!” George called, flying after him. He pushed himself to the limit, so very desperate to catch him before he hit the ground, but he was too late. He came upon Dream’s body in a jumbled heap on the floor. “DREAM!!”

Dream managed to turn his head, meeting George’s gaze as he flew back down. “George… I… What happened? Everything hurts.”

Tears fell down George’s face unheeded as he landed next to Dream, falling to his knees immediately. “Dream, I’m so sorry. I… I had to… It had… It was taking over.”

Dream’s eyes glazed over for a moment, and then they darkened. “Oh… I remember.”

“It’s okay now, though! I cut it off from you! And I can heal you, look!” George used the magic and started dropping healing potions and golden apples onto Dream, almost burying him in them.

“No, George, I can’t.”

“What? Why… Why not? It doesn’t matter where I got them! Let me heal you!”

“It’s not about that.” Dream paused to cough, spraying blood on as he did. “I can’t get better. I can’t ever get strong again. You might have cut me off, but it _will_ find me again, and… I can’t control myself. I’m too dangerous.”

“No… No! I’ll watch you better from now on! I’ll stop you myself! I did it this time, I’ll do it again!”

“You can’t be with me every moment of every day. It will find a way, or it will kill you. I can’t bear the thought of it hurting the people I love, especially not you, Georgie.”

George was openly weeping by this point. He knew Dream was right, but he hated it. Dream had never been wrong before, but couldn’t this be the _one_ time, for George’s sake? “Dream, please…”

“You have to end it. Please, I can’t do it myself. I wouldn’t ask you this if there was another way, but there is no one else I trust to do it right, and it needs to be done.”

“I can’t.”

“You have to!”

“I can’t do it, Dream! I love you…”

“I know, George. I’ve always known, and I love you too, more than you might ever know, but that’s why you have to do it. You have to set me free. I can’t live in fear of hurting everyone, of hurting _you_.”

“You can’t make me do this!” George stood and flipped around. “I could _make_ you heal. I could _make_ you stay!”

“You could, easily, but you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

“How could you do _this_ to me? How can you ask me to _kill_ you?!”

“Because you know it’s right. Please…”

George sank back to his knees next to Dream’s body. It had already started to recover a little, so desperate to be alive. For a moment, George saw the corruption on Dream’s skin again, but it was just the leaves above. That fear reminded him. Dream was a good man, but the thing that took him… It would tear the server apart for a way back in, and when it found Dream again, it would never let him go. It would destroy everything, and Dream would be forced to watch.

“Okay,” he sobbed, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Dream started to break down too, tears chasing each other down his face. “Thank you, Georgie. I’m sorry…”

George could see that Dream was terrified of death. He always had been, and that moment was no different. He was trying to hide it from George, to make it easier, but those weren’t tears of loss, they were from fear. Dream didn’t want to go.

George hated every single thing on the planet. How had it come to this? All he wanted was to go back to the way things were before. Just him and his friends (and secret lover) enjoying nature and killing monsters. George wondered when they had last sat in the gardens together, harvesting vegetables for stew and animal feed. He wondered when they had last spent a day chopping down trees to fill their stores, laughing and joking all the while. Even their cruelest jokes, like pretending to push someone into lava as they built paths in the nether were fun once everyone survived.

They would never do any of it again.

And Dream would never sneak into his bed in the middle of the night, just to hold George when no one could see. There would be no flowers on his pillow, or winks as they passed each other. There would be no _Dream_ , even if it was just an evil thing wearing his face.

“It will be okay, Georgie,” Dream lied, taking George’s hand in his.

“No, it won’t... But I’ll still do it.”

“Thank you, and I really am sorry.”

“I know.” With that, George kissed him. That only made it harder. They hadn’t kissed, hadn’t even really touched, in so long, and all it did was bring it all back. It wasn’t a pretty kiss, since they were both crying furiously, but they both needed it. It was the only way they would ever be able to say goodbye.

Then, George stabbed Dream in the gut.

Dream’s eyes widened in surprise, and though he tried to contain his abject terror, it was all there. George couldn’t look away, and he saw it. He saw the pain, the fear, the regret. Dream couldn’t hide it at all. 

But then, Dream whispered, so softly that George almost didn’t hear it, “Thank you,” and vanished. A spray of items painted the ground where Dream had once been, and that was all.

Dream was gone.

George didn’t know how long he stayed next to the empty air where Dream had been, but it must have been hours. At some point, he had the forethought to gather all of Dream’s things and drop them in a chest, so they wouldn’t disappear, but he did nothing else. He just lay next to the chest, as if it was Dream, and cried. Days passed, maybe even weeks. George had no reason to care. With his invulnerability, he didn’t need to eat, he didn’t need to sleep, he wouldn’t even be attacked by the monsters. He could stay in this place for the rest of time, if he wanted.

And he did, but Dream didn’t. Dream was gone, but he wouldn’t want George to become a statue next to the space he had died. He would expect George to mourn, but to move on and live a good life after, and George couldn’t protect his friends from future attacks by the demons if he was all the way out here.

So, the next time the sun rose, he made up his mind to leave. First he went through the chest one last time, sorting it and taking things he wanted. That stupid mask Dream liked to wear over his face, as if everyone didn’t know it was him, a flower named _I love you, from George_ that the Dreamon hadn’t tossed for some reason, some notes they had written to each other, and his green cloak, that would always look yellow to George.

The rest of the items, he couldn’t bear to keep. He dug a deep hole in the ground, and pushed the chest and its contents into it, before burying it in again. All those potions and golden apples that Dream had refused were burned. He built a simple marker, a crafting bench, so that (hopefully) only he would recognize it. It would just look like another abandoned bench, like all the others scattered across the world. He marked down the coordinates in one of their notes and stood.

Before he started the journey back, he tied the cloak around his neck and the mask on his belt. He would carry these pieces of the man he loved with him everywhere.

Some part of him wanted to use the power to teleport himself back to the main lands. They had traveled so far, and George had no desire to walk, but the memory of the Dream thing’s voice, its face, and the cruel words like daggers to his heart convinced him otherwise. After checking he still had enough supplies to get him back, he let the power go.

It hurt, physically, to lose all that power and comfort. Suddenly, it was cold, he was hungry, and his body ached from lying in one place for so long. He ignored this, ignored the call to take the magic back, and started his walk.

It took him a full day and night to walk back to the edge of one of the countries, and once he got there, he found he could go no further. He collapsed just inside the boundaries, passing out on the ground as he heard the surprised proclamations of the people who saw him.

“George is back!”

~~~

George wasn’t sure how long he slept, but when he woke, it was midday, and he was in a bed. Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and BadBoyHalo were all sitting around him, waiting with bated breath.

“George?” Sapnap spoke first, but hesitantly, like George would break.

“The deed is done.” George’s voice was far more monotonous than he would have liked. Dream would have… 

Just thinking the name hurt, and a gasping sob shook through his body.

“Oh, George, I’m so sorry.” Sapnap was by his side in a moment, gathering him up in his arms and holding him so tight that it almost hurt.

Everyone in their lands knew about George and Dream. How could they not? It’s not like the two were good at hiding it. It was a known secret, one you just didn’t talk about, especially as Dream started to lose his way, and even more so after Dream left entirely. In fact, that hug might have been the closest anyone had ever gotten to addressing the fact that George was in love with Dream in the history of their world.

Karl, Quackity, and Bad all joined Sapnap, holding their friend close and whispering soft, soothing things, things to try to make it better. They promised him that it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do.

None of it reached George. The comfort couldn’t touch him in that moment. He thought he had gotten all the pain out while lying next to Dream’s grave, but being here, with his closest friends, as they allowed him to mourn the man he loved, it was almost too much.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, “I couldn’t save him.”

They didn't know if he was saying it to them or himself.


End file.
